sgtjohnwilsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt.JohnWilson Wiki
Welcome to the Sgt.JohnWilson Wiki This wiki is about the book the Secret Lives of Sgt. John Wilson: A True Story of Love and Murder which takes place in small town Saskatchewan. Featured Article Sgt. John Wilson was a police officer who served in the Blaine Lake Region of Saskatchewan. He was executed for murdering his wife on April 23, 1920. This was the first and only hanging of a Royal Northwest Mounted Police Officer. Wilson had wanted to marry his sweetheart who he had met in Canada but he didn't want to ask his wife of 10 years for a divorce. John Wilson shot his wife in the head and then buried her in a culvert near Waldheim. He tried to burn his car where he had murdered his wife to cover up the murder. The same day, he had taken out a marriage license and two days later he was married to his sweetheart. John Wilson was arrested on November 10, 1918. During his trial, he tried to commit suicide and also tried to plead insanity. The body of his wife was found on December 12, 1919, more than a year later. He was convicted of First Degree Murder and was sentenced to hang soon after. Featured Quote "She looked up, but there were no geese. She turned back and looked straight into the shotgun's double barrel, inches from her face." Book Review The book The Secret Lives of Sgt. John Wilson: A True Story of Love and Murder was a very good read. It started out slow but got a lot better when the police started to investigate the case. You really got a good understanding of how the police system works. The book did a really good job of describing the motivations of John Wilson and explaining his actions. One thing that many good novels are missing today is good character developement. This is not the case for this book. We understand exactly what was going through Sgt. John Wilson's head. We got a sense of his personality and how good a liar he really was. We also got a really good sense of the personality of some of the other characters and their motivations. Polly and Jessie are both well developed. The use of letters and telegrams to tell the story really gave us an excellent sense of what really happened. The main story followed a logical sequence of events and was told in just enough detail to create an enjoyable read. Some criticisms of the book include the mistakes that are present throughout the story. There are some incorrect dates that cause some confusion. There are also a lot of missing dates which causes you to guess at what day it really is. The story also gets a bit confusing because of the shear amount of detail used in some parts of the book. Overall, this book was a very enjoyable and interesting read. Rating: 4 out 5. Did You Know? -This book is based on a true story? -John Wilson's child with Jessie was born on the same day he died? -John Wilson was the only Royal Northwest Mounted Police Officer to ever be hung? -John Wilson pleaded insanity? -There are no living descendants of the Hutchinson family after John and Polly's daughter Helen dies? -John Wilson tried to commit suicide? Links 1. John Wilson 2. Polly Hutchinson 3. Why did Jack Kill Polly? 4. Tuberculosis 5. Spanish Influenza 6. Jessie Patterson 7. Eileen Wismer 8. Blaine Lake 9. Fitzpatrick Horrigan 10. Commissioner Perry 11. Assistant Commissioner Routledge 12. Elizabeth Craig 13. Royal Northwest Mounted Police 14. Photos Credit The credit for all of this information and photographs goes to Lois Simmie the author of The Secret Lives of Sgt. John Wilson: A True Story of Love and Murder, for anyone working on the book and all of the members of the RNWMP and Police who worked on the case. Photos courtesy of: Anne Simmie, Frank Anderson, Lois Simmie, Lynn Hudson, RCMP Mueseum, RCMP, Saskatoon Public Library, The Saskatchewan Archives Board and The National Archives Board of Canada. Latest activity Category:Browse